Varia's Princess
by Saphire3654
Summary: When Xanxus answered that door he definitely wasn't expecting to see a little girl. Maybe mother nature was punishing him for trying to overthrow the 9th. In this story Xanxus wasn't trapped in the crib, but the battle for the rings is still gonna happen
1. Half Dead

**Disclaimer: don't own annthing other than the plot and oc**

**IMPORTANT! So I just read a few comments and some were really good! But some persons said this was a rip off of a story called love child…well it isn't! this has been on my computer for months and I swear I have never read the story love child until a few minutes ago. The only common thing about the two was the fact that both mothers got washed away…so to fix this obvious error in judgement I have wasted minutes of my time that I could be spending writing chapter 3 re-writing that little section…..ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

It was just another day in the Varia, sqaulo was hacking away at trainees, Belphagor was throwing multiple knives at mammon, Levi was keeping watch outside of Xanxus's room and Lussuria was teaching himself ballet. The noise Level was at its highest so obviously no one would hear the rapid knocks on the door, all except Xanxus.

Xanxus slammed his door open and marched to the front door and pulled it open, he growled upon the realization it was a prank,

"damn trash!" he was about to leave when he felt a slight pull on his pants, he looked down and saw a child no older than 5 lying on the ground, her black hair was matted with crusted blood and her once pretty outfit torn to shreds.

"Mama's…mamas gone" tears started to pool from her eyes and Xanxus felt complete hatred at the persons who made such a child cry "help…please"

No matter how evil or sadistic he was he was definitely not heartless enough to leave this child out here. He scooped her up and entered the house.

"VOI! WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?" Xanxus felt a nerve twitch, they had hear but were just too lazy to answer it

"This" he held out the girl and immediately everyone swarmed, good thing she had fallen asleep or she would have died from a cardiac arrest.

"Shishishishi so the mother finally decided you had to do some work too"

"TRASH! It's not my kid"

"Xanxus-sama why?"

"Did you even hear me trash?"

"VOI! Why didn't you tell me?"

"She isn't mine!"

"Did it feel good when you did it?"

"…shut up trash"

"She would sell for quite a bit"

The entire house became quite and everyone turned to the pint sized acrobaleno; faces of disgust and murderous intent all staring him right in the eye

"It was a joke"

The quarrelling continued until Lussuria pointed out that she needed a bath

"Then you go give her a bath, I want everyone else to search the surrounding area for any person…didn't you hear me trash? GO NOW!"

Once they were gone he could finally relax and watch his favorite series vampire dairies, not even 10 minutes into the show he heard screaming then the sound of running feet and the next thing he knew a small naked, WET, child was in his arms.

He was about to start shouting some very inappropriate words when she turned her emerald green eyes at him. She actually looked cute, more now that her hair was fresh and clean.

"Why did you leave me? Were you going to let me live with that man? I thought you were going to help! I was asleep so I don't know what happened but when I woke up he was…he was…taking off his clothes!" Lussuria chose that exact moment to enter.

"I wasn't going to do anything sweetie…my shirt got a little wet after I gave you a bath and I was just changing it" she didn't look convinced, tightening her grip around Xanxus's neck.

"Oi…I told him to give you a bath because you were dirty"

"Oh. Then I'm sorry mister"

"Oh its fine…come on I need you to put something on" she grinned and jumped into Lussuria arms

"Hai!"

Xanxus would never admit it but he was a bit jealous that she was already friends with Lussuria. He went back to the show but once again he got nowhere

"VOI! We found the mother!"

Xanxus pointed his gun at the figure that just blocked his view of the TV "don't you see me watching something?" "VOI! This can't wait!"

He was tempted to pull but the trigger but didn't and followed squalo into the nearby forest. They walked for at least 30 minutes before he came upon an older, dead version of the child at home. It was obvious to anyone with common sense that this was murder.

Xanxus slowly made his way over to the womans body and pointed his gun directly between her eyes

"VOI! What are you doing?"

"putting her body to rest" and with that said he pulled the trigger; her body went upp in a beautiful display of flames and after a few seconds all that was left of her was ash.

"Let's head back…I have a few questions I'd like to ask that kid"

They all nodded and slowly made their way back. He had a few questions for her and she would answer every single one.

**Read and Review**


	2. Questions and a New name

**Disclaimer: dont own any character from katekyou hitman reborn but i do own all oc**

Chapter 2

Xanxus was greeted to the site of a 5 yr. old in a nice summer dress getting her hair braided by none other than Lussuria. She was laughing and smiling, a complete contrast to her distraught look when he found her. Perhaps she was bipolar or had multiple personalities.

The others had swarmed her like they did a few hours prior and just as he thought she hid behind Lussuria.

"Oi kid we need to talk…all of you take a seat" they obeyed, all except Lussuria who continued to braid her hair.

Xanxus took a seat in the couch opposite her "tell me your name" she frowned "I hate my name can you ask something else?"

"…answer" resisting those puppy eyes was the hardest thing he'd ever done

"Chloe McDark"

"Shishishishi I see what you mean"

"No speaking during questioning trash!...how can you speak such fluent Italian when your only five?"

"My father said that I needed to learn from an early age…he just wanted to show off that his kids were smarter than everyone else's"

"Why did you look like trash when I found you"

Her face once again shifted to distraught, tears flowed down her eyes and her body shook with every soft sob . He could feel the tension in the air, no doubt everyone was thinking the same thing as him. If they ever found who did this to her they would die a long painful death.

"papa came home shouting at us to pack our bags and hurry, mama was moving as fast as she could but she had four kids to pack for, my two brothers, sister and myself. She wasn't even halfway through when there was an explosion , smoke was everywhere. Daddy pushed us down this trap door and we ran…daddies gone too. We ended up in this forest. There were gunshots everywhere but mama said we should just keep on going"

Lussuria opted to rock the child in hopes of soothing her sobs "these men showed up and they grabbed mama, Nicholas and mike tried to fight back but they shot them then they shot Lillian. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't!...they were going to shoot me too but mama pushed him away and told me to run, so I ran and I ran, but then I tripped and I just kept rolling. Then I fainted. When I woke up I was in a car and it was moving fast, mama was driving. I was so happy to see her. It was dark so I knew it was late…they were following us and shooting, mama said she was going to get to some nice people…vongola. But a tire went flat! Everything was going wrong!"

She took a very deep breathe then continued " mama pulled me out, grabbed a flashlight then we both ran through the forest but these men were really persistent. Mama said we were close to one of vongola's groups…varia…you're the varia right?...everyone nodded and she gave a small smile "mama said she would lead the away with the flashlight and I should continue on….i was begging her not to but she still went…now mama was gone too!. I ran for a bit but because I was so tired I didn't get far and fell asleep…when I woke up it was easy to see this mansion so I came here and…well you know the rest"

She looked like she just relived a nightmare "trash take her to a guest room. She needs rest"

Before she left she said one last thing "I don't want to go to an orphanage…they could find me there…so I would really like if I could stay…"one last smile and she was gone.

"Shishishishi we can't just leave her for dead…let's keep her"

"Voi! She should stay!"

"I agree even if she'll cost money…I could sell her photos online"

"…."

"It was a joke"

"Xanxus-sama do not take up such load upon yourself let her go"

Levi soon found himself bloodied and bruised.

"Shut up! All of you!...she's staying. Levi go and inform the 9th of the situation, you trashes try and figure out a new name for her…I'm going to sleep and NOONE disturb me!"

The moment Xanxus left an all-out name war began.

"Princess Belladonna!"

"VOI! ROSE"

"Money, she should be called money…no it sounds too common…cash! Her names cash!"

Lussuria came back downstairs and joined

"She shall be called Isabella! Isa-chan for short!"

"PRINCESS BELLADONA!"

"ROSE!"

"CASH!"

"SHUT UP TRASH! WHEN SHE WAKES UP ASK HER!"

"She'll definitely choose Isabella"

"Shishishishi that's what you think, 5 yr. olds love everything that has princess in it"

"VOI! Girls love flowers she'll choose mine!"

"TRASH!"

Xanxus spent the next 2 hrs shooting bullets at their heads.

**%^%^%^%**

Seated in a throne like chair was a figure shrouded in shadows, the only visible thing being his/her's blue eyes. A long table was before them with 6 people taking up all chairs.

"how was the attack on the McDark Cirius?"

"everything went down in flames"

"did you find the gem?"

"no sir, he probably his it somewhere safe"

"….is everyone of them dead? I heard that the mother and her child had managed to et quite near to vongola territories"

"I killed them both myself"

"good good…you look nervous cirius are you alright?"

"yes sir"

"….one obstacle is gone but our goal is nowhere in site. That idiot McDark must of given it to someone he knew, Maria was going towards the vongola, they might have it…Richard"

"yes my lord?"

"your going undercover"

**%^%^%^%**

"so isa-chan which name will you choose?"

"shut up trash"

The little girl continued her pacing of the living room, pondering on wich name to choose.

"I got it!"

"shishishishi I won"

"nope…everyone won!"

"what?" they asked in perfect sync

"my names going to be Isabella Belladonna Rose Cash!"

The room went completely quite until Lussuria started to jump around

"mines the first name! mines the first name!"

20 minutes later found him badly bleeding on the floor. Isabella giggled

"you look funny"

**Review if you like...id really like if you did**


	3. daddies necklace and the vongola Boss

**Disclaimer: don't own anything other than the plot**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

There was a tense atmosphere in the varia headquarters, everyone was seated in the living room and staring intensely at the five year old child that was joyfully eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake. She didn't seem to care that so many people were watching her; she was actually completely oblivious to this fact.

"VOI! Isabella hurry up and answer!"

The little girl continued to eat, only sparing a small glance at the shouting man.

"shishishishi isa-chan shouldn't keep us waiting. We already got you what you wanted"

She sighed, finally finishing her treat.

"okay so here's my run-through of our newly formed family!...xanxus is my daddy because he's the boss, squalo's my mommy because he has long hair, lussuria's my big sister because he acts like one, Belphagor and mammon are my big brothers and Levi is the old grandma who hates her grandchild because it wasn't from the woman she expected!"

Silence rained for a good 5 minutes before everyone nodded, well Levi might of left grumbling about stupid kids.

"shishishishi come on princess big brother bel is gonna show you how to kill someone with a knife" he said as he scooped her up.

"can I get some ice-cream first?"

"…no"

**%^%^%^%**

"that's a very pretty necklace you got there isa-chan. Did your mother give you?" Lussuria asked as they walked around an expensive clothes store. Xanxus had ordered that they go shopping because she needed clothes and of course he would get her only the best.

When she didn't answer he turned to the girl and saw her occupied with the doll he recently got her.

"isa-chan did you hear me?'

"what?"

"who gave you the necklace?"

A sad smile adorned her face and she slowly started to finger the locket "daddy did…it was a birthday present. I just turned five 2 weeks ago. He told me never to lose it. It's the only thing I have left of him"

Just as quick as the smile appeared it disappeared and Isabella went back to playing with the doll "when we're finished can I get ice-cream?"

"Hai"

**%^%^%^%**

"Isa-chan, big sister Lussuria wants you on your best behavoiur today okay?" Lussuria ordered as he fixed the slightly frilly purple dress she was in

"Someone's coming right? That's why I'm in this! Yeah I'm gonna meet new people"

Lussuria chuckled, fixing the bow that kept her hair in its neat ponytail "he's the boss of vongola, he really wants to meet you. After all you've been here for a month already"

"He isn't mean is he?"

Once again Lussuria chuckled; it was nice to see her acting her age "nope. He's really nice. You see, Xanxus did something really bad and instead of giving Xanxus a very bad punishment he gave him a chance"

"How bad"

"Ha-ha…really bad"

"Hmmm"

"Okay come on, there supposed to be here by now"

Isabella immediately grabbed her doll and followed slowly and cautiously downstairs.

The sound of someone laughing could be heard and Isabella couldn't help but wonder how old the boss of vongola was; the only time she heard about them was on her lucky escape from death.

Lussuria arrived before and much to her horror announced that the princess had arrived.

She poked her head in through the door and immediately everyone faced her, there were three people there that she did not know and although the old man looked kind the other two did not.

One of them had a scar shaped like an X on his cheek and the other had a scowl on his face. He definitely didn't want to be here.

The old man stood and walked up to her, it took all her power not to run. She really wasn't good with meeting people and though she was happy to make new friends she still felt a little scared.

"Hello there dear. I'm timoteo and those are my friends. The one who looks like he was born with that scowl is my best friend coyote nougat and the other is also a great friend, he's called schnitten brabanters."

She took a deep breathe and finally went out into the open "I'm Isabella cash nice to meet you…you have funnier names then the varia"

The entire room broke into laughter and she just stood there wondering what was so funny.

**I know its short but I really wanted to get the meeting out of the way, I'm already working on chapter four and its be up really soon**


	4. school,Clubs and a big white lie

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: so yeah just to clear some things up, the age differences in this might be a bit off compared to the anime. Also Xanxus found Isabella when he was like 18, so the whole vongola arc thing won't happen until about three chapters, I want a few more things to happen while Isabella's young because they're going to be really important to the plot. And one more thing! Xanxus wasn't trapped in the crib because nono had a kind heart! But he did try to take over vongola **

**Chapter 4**

"Oi trash are you sure that was a good idea?" Xanxus asked as he entered the mansion.

Lussuria laughed "of course it was! She has to make friends! She has to interact with people her own age"

"Che…when the others return from France, you better tell them it was your idea. And don't worry trash; I have a medical team on standby"

Lussuria frowned "it wasn't so bad,"

"You call what just happened not so bad?"

"She just cried a bit"

"…"

"And screamed"

"…"

"…and caused SLIGHT physical harm to a teacher"

"…"

"Okay! A lot!"

Lussuria chuckled as the event replayed in his head

***FLASHBACK***

"Nooooo!" Isabella cried as the chauffer pulled her from the limo, she was dressed in a simple purple dress with her hair caught in a bun. "Lussuria you liar! You said we were going shopping! And I can't believe you helped him daddy! I don't need to go to school! Just home school me! Please!"

Her pleas went unfulfilled because Xanxus merely dragged her into the courtyard. Lots of kids were already there, most of them doing the same thing as her, though she might have been a lot louder!

She grabbed a hold of a nearby bench and started screaming bloody murder, it made lussuria wonder if maybe they should just have her home schooled.

"Daddy please!"

"Stop your whining it's just for a few hours."

"Uh the poor thing!" shouted an unfamiliar voice

Isabella stopped crying for a minute to look at the person who just spoke, it was a pretty lady with green hair

"Hi, I'm Amy_ a_ teacher here. Let me help, she's just a little scared, it's a new place with new people"

Xanxus looked reluctant to have the woman touch Isabella but after a slight jab from lussuria let her go.

"Hello there sweetie! I'm Amy and we're going to have lots of fun together! Your daddy has work and he has to leave, don't worry ill take good care of you"

Isabella stared at the woman for a good two minutes before lunging at the woman's face , Amy cried out in pain as the child scratched up her pretty face and tore out her precious hair.

It took them a good 10 minutes to get Isabella away from the woman who was immediately rushed to a medical centre.

Isabella had a triumphant look on her face until a really tall, extremely buff woman walked up to them, she easily scooped her up and ensured them that she would take care of her then entered the school with a kicking and screaming five year old.

Lussuria had been quite worried when that happened but knew that the woman was a teacher at the school.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I should have taken a video of it"

"Shut up trash!"

"Mou! I should have been made the mother!"

"Did I not just say SHUT UP?"

"…."

**%^%^%^%**

Isabella sat quietly in the back of the class; most of the kids kept their distance since they saw what she did a few minutes of the whispering in the class was about her and made her really uncomfortable

"Okay kids I want you all to say your names, likes and dislikes, okay?" asked the old lady at the front of the class.

They started from row to row and finally it reached her, she stood and gave the teacher a pointed look, showing her dislike of having to do this.

"My names Isabella cash. I like ice-cream and I dislike anything with nuts"

With that said she sat back down.

For the rest of the class until break she was not called on, for which she was grateful. She wasn't anti-social or anything it was just that she was one of those really shy kids that hid it behind a strong front.

It was five minutes into recess when a blue haired boy walked up to her, his friends stood a few feet away shouting at him to 'beware the claws'.

He outstretched his hand and grinned a broad smile "Hi! I'm Kotetsu Minuzaka! My parents are from Japan, that's why I have such a funny name"

She blushed; she really wasn't good with people

"Isabella cash. And don't worry about the name, I now lots of people with worse" she shook his hand and if possible his grin got even larger

"I get the feeling we're going to be great friends Isabella!"

She smiled

"Me too"

**%^%^%^%**

Two weeks had already passed since Isabella's first day of school and though everyone were at first worried, they learned that she had already made a few friends, the first being a boy called kotetsu Minuzaka.

Of course lussuria took it upon himself to get acquainted with the boy's family and found them tolerable; both were dentist that owned their own practice. It wasn't large but was really popular because of the not-so-high expenses.

Isabella had also taken an interest in different forms of sports After she watched a documentary on them; she was now a part of a nearby kendo club, karate club and gymnastics club. Kotetsu had followed her example and joined the kendo club and also the karate club. They were both ranked top in all their clubs and all their classes.

The teachers always encouraged them to expand their knowledge but since they were still kids they soon found out that the only knowledge they would be expanding was on the best hiding spots during a game of hide-and-seek.

"Okay can anyone tell me what 4 plus 4 equals?"

Isabella rolled her eyes, before the tragic end of her family she had gone through all of these basics so it was a matter of Childs play to her. Kotetsu, who had moved to the seat next to her was already asleep and most likely wouldn't be up until break.

"Can you answer miss cash?"

"8"

"Correct"

Some students sent glares her way, but she ignored them; she might be friends with most of her classmates now but that didn't mean others still didn't hate her.

**%^%^%^%**

The moment the last bell rang Isabella grabbed her knapsack and dragged the still sleepy Kotetsu outside; they entered the waiting black limo and were quickly driven to a large building that hosted the kendo club. She grinned as she hurriedly entered the building; kotetsu went at a more reasonable pace. He could be really lazy at times.

Well whatever, it didn't matter, finally she was doing something she enjoyed!

**%^%^%^%**

Isabella cried out in pain as she fell, twisting her ankle in the process. Her teacher quickly ran over and scooped her up. "Were you not listening when I said right leg BEHIND left leg THEN spin"

"Im sorry Mr. Romano, "

"Well your only five so I wouldn't expect you to be perfect…did you remember to ask your parents if you could come on the trip?"

"….I don't think they'll say yes" she whispered as they entered the infirmary, the nurse immediately went to work on the ankle

"Do you want me to try asking?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" her loud outburst caused the nurse to drop the bottle of ointment; Isabella quickly apologized and went back to her conversation.

"And why is that?"

"Don't worry about it Mr. Romano, I'll ask them tonight and see what they say"

"Okay. Now I want you to rest for a bit"

"Yes sir"

**%^%^%^%**

Isabella dreaded talking to her adopted family, they weren't exactly secure with her leaving for anywhere other than school. Getting them to agree with her extra classes was hard enough; now imagine convincing them to allow her to travel to another country?

She sat quietly at the dining table, watching as the usual ruckus continued. Xanxus didn't seem to mind it and was slowly sipping his drink. She didn't mind it either since they were still in their late teens, though they didn't look it.

"I have an announcement to make!' immediately they all turned their attention to her and she found herself fidgeting, well might as well get to over with.

"!" it was really rushed and they all stared at her like she was mad, so this time she went at a slower pace, and though she stuttered immensely they were able to make out what she said.

"NO!" for once they all agreed on something and she hated it!

"Please! It's just for a week and we're only going to observe other styles of fighting"

"NO"

"We'll be staying in a hotel"

"NO"

"They'll have security!"

"NO"

"please!"

"NO!"

Their voice held no room for bargain and with an angry cry she marched to her room. The others watched her leave, guilt roaming their minds but they knew that she couldn't go out there, especially to another country, she was only five and could get hurt really easily. She would get over it eventually

**%^%^%^%**

"Did your parents agree Isabella?" Mr. Romano asked as she entered the dojo.

She opened her bag and removed a permission slip, smiling as he inspected it

"So they agreed"

"Yup I watched them sign it myself"

"Okay. Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"definately!"

**REVIEWS MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY... (Frowns) at least some do**


	5. lies and japan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than the oc's and plot!**

**Thanks to all the following persons who took the time to read my story PAST chapter one, like it and actually review!**

**Inazuma94Yuki**

**Katekyouhitmanlover**

**Crystal**

**Love**

**Lover-of-all-awesome-anime**

**Sweetie**

**YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**

**Chapter 5**

Isabella hurriedly loaded her suitcases into the limo; she had planned everything accordingly for this day. The varia was going to a meeting with the 9th and wouldn't be back until later so this was her only opportunity to sneak out and head to the airport.

She felt horrible for lying to Mr. Romano but she really wanted to go and if that meant tricking Xanxus into signing the slip and then leaving before they came back later then that was exactly what she was going to do.

She was quite proud of herself for getting Xanxus to sign the slip. She did it two days after they refused.

***FLASHBACK***

"Daddy" she whispered as she crawled into bed next to him

"What is it?" he asked without even opening his eyes

"There's something I need you to do for me"

"What? Hurry up and ask, I need to sleep"

"Well, my teacher at school is bringing us to a flower show tomorrow and I want to go"

He cracked open an eye and gazed at her with a slight hint of suspicion "how far is it?"

"Not far at all! And I really want to go. Since I can't go to Japan ill just go to the show and you know how much I love flowers!"

"Fine you can go"

"Well you need to sign a permission slip first"

He sighed and slowly sat up "give me the slip and get me a p -"

His was barely finished with his sentence when she presented the slip and a pen. He looked at the paper and yawned. He was too tired to read it over and simply signed where he needed.

"Here"

"Thank you sooo much daddy I can't wait to see the flowers! I love flowers" she skipped from the room and Xanxus feel back into the comfort of his bed

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Isabella had no doubt they would be furious when they found out she hadn't gone to a flower show.

With a firm resolve she entered the limo and was quickly driven off, the driver had looked a little suspicious with her leaving on a non-school day but she showed him the slip and they continued on without further conversation.

**%^%^%^%**

"Ah Isabella glad to see you made it on time" Mr. Romano said as she approached him, only 8 of them from the class were going, both her and kotetsu included

"Yes sir wouldn't miss it!"

She handed her suitcase to her teacher along with her passport and visa. Squalo had gotten them for her after he found out that they wouldn't be able to go on a family vacation without one. After that she patiently took a seat.

Kotetsu walked up and gave her a swift high-five "I still can't believe your getting away with this!"

"Neither am I!"

**%^%^%^%**

"VOI! Where's Isabella!" Squalo ranted as he continuously searched the house

"Are you deaf trash! She's on a school trip to that flower show!"

Lussuria watched as the two argued and couldn't help but agree with Isabella on the choice of parents. But something was wrong here and feared that when he figured out what it was, Italy not be a pretty place.

**%^%^%^%**

"Okay kids! Here we are!"

Isabella gasped at the sheer beauty of Japan, they landed in Osaka but would only be staying there for a mere day before they head for the other parts of Japan. She couldn't wait to see the other fighting styles but that wasn't what really exited her she wanted to at least make one Japanese friend while there.

She grinned and gabbed kotetsu's hand as they all entered a waiting buss. Life was definitely looking up!

**%^%^%^%**

"VOI! it's getting late and she still isn't back!"

"Shishishi I have o same m getting worried"

"Ah! My dear sorellina!"

"Shut up trash! I'm calling the school!"

The room went quite for wile as the phone rang, "hello. Secretary of principal Luigi speaking, how may I be of service?"

"I'm calling about a school trip that took place today. A trip to a flower show. My daughter hasn't returned as yet"

The sound of shuffling could be heard before she spoke "the trip ended an hour ago sir…may I have your daughters name please"

"Isabella cash"

"…ms cash did not sign up for the trip sir"

"What? I signed the slip!"

"I'm sorry sir but no slip was presented by her"

"Are you suggesting that I lied?"

"Sir please understand. She neither gave in a slip or arrived at the take off point for the trip…your daughter did not some to school today"

Xanxus was about to start throwing curses when he remembered something very vital, the second week after Isabella had joined the group lussuria had wanted to take her to a flower show and she had told them that she took very little interest in flowers. How could he have forgotten that

"_Not far at all! And I really want to go. Since I can't go to Japan I'll just go to the show and __**you know how much**__** I love flowers**__!"_

"_Thank you sooo much daddy I can't wait to see the flowers, __**I love flowers**__!"_

He broke the phone with the sheer amount of pressure he held it with.

"ISABELLA!"

**%^%^%^%**

Isabella spun around and searched the halls of the hotel they would be staying in, she was positive she just heard Xanxus say her name…nah! She must be dreaming! He's in another country...right?

**READ AND REVIEW…they are truly appreciated! And if you have any idea's for a chapter just message me or you could just put it in the reviews**


	6. ENTER hibari kyouya

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than the plot and the oc's!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: LOL! I just checked the reviews and like xanxuslover365 is hilarious! I mean you commented on every chapter! I was kind of wondering how I had so many reviews and when I say your name like five times in a row I couldn't help but roll over laughing! Anyways thanks! I checked your profile, your new right? Well enough about me almost dieing of laughter lets get back to the story!**

**Chapter 6**

"Japanese food taste so good!" Isabella squealed, filling her mouth with more miso soup and dango's. They had visited lots of dojos in Osaka and were going to leave for Namimori in a few minutes. The drive was going to be long so she opted to fill her gut.

Her small purple bag was already stuffed with various pastries and drinks, she had bought just enough for kotetsu an herself. They were required to bring a small amount of money to buy souvenirs; of course she couldn't just ask Xanxus for money like that. So she did the next best thing, she violated her mammon's cash volt.

She had seen him put in the code once and already had it memorized, so it was a simple task to enter his room after they left, remove a bit of money and highjack it to the airport. She didn't think it was enough since she had only taken two hands full and her hands weren't that big but after Mr. Romano took them to the foreign exchange place and she got three plastics bags full she knew she no longer had o worry.

Hopefully mammon never finds out

**%^%^%^%**

Mammon slowly made his way upstairs and started to pack his bags, everyone else was in disarray but he knew how to keep his cool. Levi ad rushed o inform the ninth while Squalo found out which plane she had gone on and Xanxus booked a jet.

Squalo had wanted to leave the moment they found out but Xanxus said they couldn't just go off on some flight and hope that they arrived where she was at. He had said she was probably already in Japan and that they should just go to bed and figure everything out the morning. Of course he didn't leave without telling them that if a single hair on her head was missing Mr. Romano would find out how long a body could survive without its head.

With a sigh he opened his vault, time to count his precious bills.

Something was wrong, the left pile was lover by a millimeter…no…she couldn't have….she wouldn't dare!

"ISABELLA!"

**%^%^%^%**

"What do they do at this dojo sensei?" kotetsu asked Mr. roman as they entered the small but comfortable looking building, they had arrived at namimori two hours ago and after settling into a hotel they headed to Namimori's number 1 dojo.

Most of the kids stared at kotetsu like he was mad, only a few of them had even bothered to study the Japanese terms Mr. Romano had handed out. Of course he knew Japanese like a second language, after all his parents did come from Japan.

Sometimes, just to piss off the kids he would start speaking full Japanese with Isabella who also knew the language. When he had asked her how she had simply replied that it was drilled into her from a young age.

The moment they entered they saw a group of kids they're age doing simple punches and kicks, occasionally some would fall over but other than that they were really good.

The teacher ordered his class to stop and with a wide grin gestured them over "kid's I'd like to introduce Mr. Romano, he's a karate teacher in Italy and these are his students."

"Ohayo!" they all chorused

Isabella grinned, today was going to be awesome!

**%^%^%^%**

"May I have you report Richard?" asked the figure seated in the throne

"Yes my lord. The vongola seem to be in disarray, something has happened at the varia headquarters"

"And what could this be?"

"It seems that a child the Varia were taking care of has seemingly disappeared"

"I'm sure you are using this time to your advantage"

"Yes my lord. I have currently searched a half of the vongola headquarters but so far I have not located the gem"

"That will be all Richard"

"yes my lord" the man bowed and left the room, the moment he was gone another figure appeared in the shadows behind the throne and whispered something into the seated mans ear.

"Is this true Alyssa?"

"Are you judging my skills Demetri?"

"Of course not dear sister"

"Good. Well I'm leaving I still have to locate the ice crystal"

"You do that and on your way out please send in cirius, I need to teach him what the punishment is for lying"

**%^%^%^%**

"Um Mr. Romano, I'm going to the restroom" Isabella informed her teacher, he nodded and she left in its direction.

She had just left the bathroom and was heading back to the main room, she wasn't looking where she was going but was instead focusing on the different artworks in the hall. Because of this she soon ended up on the ground with an aching pain in her head.

"yo brat watch where you're going!" she didn't even have time to register what was happening before she felt herself being hoisted into the air by her collar. Before her stood three boys, the bluffest and ugliest of the group was the one holding her, he looked around eight

"That hurt you know!" he shouted in her face, his breathe smelled like really rotten onions

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Can you put me down now?" She knew she was the one at fault so took the initiative to apologize. Instead of letting her go he threw her into the wall, she cried out in pain and could already feel the tears prickling at her eyes. She was only five s of course she would cry after being thrown into a wall!

"I think you should feel the pain I felt before you go. You're from Italy right? Let's see if what they teach you is any good" Isabella could tell that they were from the more advanced classes.

She sat frozen in fear as they approached her; this was just how she felt when her family was attacked. She could barely find her voice and her brain seemed to shut down. Maybe she should have stayed in Italy.

She shut her eyes and waited for the pain, when it didn't come she cracked her eyes to see a boy with unruly black hair and steely grey eyes standing in front her. In his hands was a pair of tonfo's. He was shorter than the boys but she could tell they were the same age.

"Kamikorosu"

Those were the only words he said before he completely pounded the boys, knocking them all unconscious.

He turned to leave but she quickly grabbed his hand "thank you for saving me"

"I wasn't protecting you. They simply disturbed the peace and as of such were punished"

She grinned "well thanks anyway….I don't really have anything to say thank you with…wait ,hold on...Here!" she reached into her hair and removed the black diamond stud band that held her hair in its ponytail and slipped it onto his wrist

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Just keep it, it's my thank you gift. Don't lose it though my nee-Chan said it was expensive"

"Whatever" he started to walk off but was once again stopped by Isabella

"I'm Isabella cash, what's your name?"

"Hibari kyouya" he gave her a small wave and left

"He's cool"

**%^%^%^%**

Six persons stepped into the crowded main room of Osaka international airport, immediately they drew attention to themselves. Some of them were dressed weird, especially the one with orange and green hair. And walking closely behind them were at least ten men dressed in black tuxedos

The obvious leader of the group had a large scowl on his face and what looked to be a silver haired woman was standing by his side.

"She is in so much trouble"

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. ENTER Tsuna Haru! And a Loss of sanity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: this chapter was a bit rushed because I wanted to get this out there…I might not update in a few weeks because my school starts in a few days so just bare with it for a while. I promise I'll update once I get the chance. Ill try and finish one more chapter school starts but I cant promise being able to put it up. Don't mind the way over the top grammar problems like I said it was rushed, well just enjoy!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THERE TIME REVIEW AND WHO HAVE READ MY STORY UP TO THIS POINT! YOU ALL MAKE A GIRL CRY!**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay kids, you can go to any of these stores in Namimori and buy souvenirs we'll be heading for Kyoto tomorrow so have fun!"

The moment the last words left his mouth Isabella grabbed kotetsu's hands and ran into a nearby pastry store, her mouth was practically drooling at the sight before her. She quickly approached one of the displays and watched as a chocolate covered, strawberry drizzled cake rotated on its stand.

"It's beautiful" she said in glee

"I know"

Isabella froze and looked at the face parallel to hers, it was a little girl with purplish pinkish hair (I have no idea how to describe her hair) her brown eyes looked just as ecstatic as Isabella's.

"And you are?"

"Oh, I'm miura Haru!"

From the large grin on haru's face Isabella knew they would be friends "well I'm Isabella cash! Nice to meet you Haru! So don't you think this cake is amazing?"

"Yup I'm going to buy a slice!"

"Me too!"

Kotetsu watched the interaction from afar and choose to leave Isabella with someone who shared her love of sweets. Now he could go to that toy store he just passed.

**%^%^%^%**

"Kanon dear!" called Demetri from his usual seat on his throne

Not a second later a green haired beauty appeared kneeling at his feet

"Yes my lord?"

"it seems like our dear cirius was a liar my dear….the missing varia princess is none other than one Chloe McDark, it only takes a brain to figure that out…kill her"

"Yes my lord"

**%^%^%^%**

After her awesome time with Haru Isabella decided to enter another store, this time it was a girls store. She had wanted Haru to follow but she had to leave so Isabella had opted to write down a number Squalo had given her to call if she was in an emergency.

Upon entrance to the store Isabella saw a group of women grabbing for anything on the clearance rack. She easily walked past the bundle and went towards the toys section, she really liked dolls, she even had a collection back in Italy, every time one of her 'siblings' went anywhere they always brought back a doll as a souvenir. So far she had one from France, Australia, Africa, Egypt and North America. A doll from Japan would do her collection well.

She was browsing he collection when she heard a slight shuffling and turned to see a brunette haired boy standing quietly near the shoes section, she had to wonder what a boy was doing in a girl's store. His hair seemed to stick in every which direction ad matched perfectly with his brown eyes.

She opted to simply leaving him be but found that her conscience wouldn't allow it.

"Um hey. Are you lost or something?"

The boy jumped before turning to look at her.

"No I'm not. My mom's that woman right there" he pointed to a brunette haired woman fighting another woman over pink floral dress.

"Oh...So you have a sister"

The boy frowned "no…next week is dress up week…mother always puts me in dresses at that time of the month"

Isabella giggled "I would really like to see that!"

Horror filled the boys eyes "I would die of shock...I'm tsuna by the way, sawada tsunayoshi" he offered his hand and a shy smile; she took it and returned the smile with one of her own.

"How about we become friend's tsuna?"

A blush seemed to cross the boys face "I don't really have any friends"

"Well now you do! Isabella cash at your service!"

**%^%^%^%**

Once Kanon was out the meeting room she flipped open her phone and dialed a quick

"Hello?"

"Izumo, its Kanon, we have a mission"

"Report"

"The missing varia princess is the supposed to be dead McDark kid. Since our already stationed in Japan I need you and your underlings to search the surrounding areas for her. The varia have already left for there so that's where she must be."

"Do you know where in Japan she is?"

"Varia left for Osaka so I need you to search there all surrounding areas, if you find her before I get there, end her. I'll send the files to you pertaining to her physical features in a few minutes, DO NOT let the varia get her before you…do I make myself clear?"

"Hai onee-chan!"

**%^%^%^%**

"The bus is a bit delayed so if you have anything you want to do get to it and meet me back here in 4 hours"

"Hai sensei!"

Isabella immediately took off down the street. Yesterday she had gone to tsuna's house and since it wasn't too far from here they could probably play until it was time for her to leave.

She reached the moderately sized abode in record time and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she heard tsuna's mother call

The door opened and the woman looked around before finally looking down and seeing the child

"Good morning nana-san, I'm not leaving for a few hours so can tsuna and I play?"

Nana smiled

"Why of course dear"

**%^%^%^%**

"Target located"

"Terminate"

"Affirmative"

**%^%^%^%**

Kotetsu watched in horror as Isabella's family entered through the hotel doors, he had chosen to stay inside until the bus came because he was too tired and lazy to actually move. Imagine his surprise when Isabella's father and the rest of her family appeared, if they had come just an hour later they would have been gone, why did the bus have to breakdown!

Nooooo Isabella was in trouble!

He thanked all gods that Isabella had gone to that boy tsuna's house, she had introduced them to each other yesterday and then they had all gone to tsuna's house.

Oh god! He had to warn Isabella so that she could brace herself for the storms to come!

He bolted from the hotel and headed for the boys house.

**%^%^%^%**

Isabella giggled as she skipped her way back towards the hotel. It had been fun to play with tsuna, he was way shyer than herself and had this weird shriek that he made whenever he was scared of something.

She decided to leave an hour before the departure time because she still had to buy a few souvenirs and snacks for the trip back.

She was halfway back when suddenly three people dressed in full black appeared before her. Horror filled her eyes when she recognized the emblem on their left breast pocket.

"Y-y-you...how... Leave me alone!"

She turned and sprinted in the direction she came from, she was barely anywhere when a whip wrapped around her foot and started to pull her back. "No! Help! Please! Somebody!"

"Shut up brat! No one's going to hear you, a very strong sound barrier has been placed around here, you'll be dead before anyone comes by" said the apparent leader of the group.

Isabella continued to kick and scream as they drew her closer, all of them preparing their guns to shoot her to death. Why did this part of the street have to be uninhabited!

"Daddy! Help!" she cried even though she knew they were nowhere near her

"Time to say bye bye"

"Isabella!"

Shock filled the girls system when she saw kotetsu appear from around the corner and tackle the leader to the ground. The whip immediately became loose. That moment of weakness allowed her to get free and stand.

"Get this brat off me!" shouted the struggling man, the kid had a iron grip around his neck

"Run Isabella! Your dads here! Go get help! I'll hold them off!" kotetsu shouted despite being continually punched by the remaining two guys.

"No kotetsu stop! They're going to kill y-y-y…ou"

Isabella felt her world stop as they shot kotetsu in the back and threw him into the wall lining the road.

"ha-ha! Good riddance brat!"

"Kotetsu...hey answer me kotetsu!" tears rolled down her eyes, why wasn't he answering her!

He wasn't moving…

Her brain seemed to shut down and the image of her first friend being killed and that grin on the killers face kept flashing through her head, everything else seemed to cease to exist. She gripped her head as a wave of pain seemed to envelope her.

"KOTETSU!"

The once fearless leader stared in horror as the Childs hair became a deadly frosty white and a large gale began to brew.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked his sidekicks

"We don't know sir! This was not in the file's izumo-sama gave us!"

A dark chuckle reverberated from the icy winds surrounding the girl and a cold shiver ran down through their veins, it was the kind of laugh you would expect from a mental asylum

"**Neh? How about we play a game of whack the mole...I'm the hammer…and you're the moles"**

**%^%^%^%**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Return sanity and hello beach

**Diclaimer: don't own katekyou hitman reborn!**

**NOTE: this chapter is really short! School is draining me of my life and I never have time for the computer anymore! So I decided to simply put this up for all those readers who have been waiting for months! I'll try to update sooner! Hope you guys like it!...really I hope you do**

**Chapter 8**

Lussuria spun around from his position on the wall. Something was wrong.

"Lussuria's mother senses are tingling!" he wailed, catching the attention of Xanxus and sqaulo who were terrorizing the teacher for not knowing where Isabella was.

"What was that trash?"

"Just follow lussuria!" he spared them not a moment's glance before heading out the hotel. Xanxus contemplated on just staying but since they had no clues so far as to where Isabella was lussuria's 'so called' senses would have to do.

"VOI! Your not the mother lussuria!" squalo shouted as he followed the man

"You're only the mother because you look too feminine to be anything else!"

"VOI! Get back here so I can show you feminine!"

Xanxus sighed and motioned to the others to follow the retreating men.

They ran for a few minutes before mammon stopped "wait!"

They promptly halted and faced the illusionist

"What is it trash?"

"There's a powerful illusion up ahead, it's distorting the space around it. Isabella might be there!"

Not even a second after mammon spoke a cold gust of wind whipped around the corner.

"VOI! Let's go! Isabella's in trouble!"

They rounded the corner only to see a dead end.

Xanxus growled "hurry up and fix this trash!"

Mammon took this as his queue and quickly set to work, in a matter of seconds the wall before them began to dull and finally disappeared.

What they saw had them frozen in there spot.

There stood Isabella a covered in blood, a wild look inhabiting her eyes. In her hand was the frozen limb of one of the three currently dead men on the ground. She looked like a completely different person. A sadistic laugh tore from her lips as she inspected the men before her.

"**Eh? Are you guys finished already? I thought we could have played longer. Come on let's play! You haven't even felt what you put kotetsu through as yet!" **

The Varia turned to see the little boy laying in a pool of his own blood off the side.

Another growl escaped Xanxus's lip. "Go and check if he's really dead trash, if he isn't hurry up and heal him. Everyone else come with me"

Lussuria ran off and the others followed Xanxus who was approaching the small girl who continued to dance in her fallen opponent's blood.

She stopped once they were close enough and faced them, not a hint of recognition crossed her face "**oya? More people want to play- Shall we dance?**"

Faster than any of them could see she was directly in front them, her nails elongated by long blades of ice. Immediately they jumped in random directions, barely escaping having there heads ripped off.

"**Are we playing tag now?" **she inquired as a large blast of cold air surrounded her **"I don't like that game" **

Before she could once again form another obviously dangerous weapon Xanxus appeared before her and grabbed either of her hands, not caring that the Gail got stronger and large bleeding wounds were appearing all over him.

"Listen to me brat! Your gonna stop this idiotic tantrum of yours and** BEHAVE! **The kids not dead! Lussuria's healing him right now!" she struggled for a good while before what he said seemed to register and she slowly glanced over to Kotetsu who was being slowly healed by a concentrated lussuria and had regained some colour to his skin.

Slowly she went back to her normal appearance before a small smile graced her lips. She stared up a Xanxus for a while before grinning, for the first time seemingly recognizing the man before her.

"Arigato"

And with that exhaustion finally took a hold of her and she fell into a calming sleep.

**%^%^%^%**

It had come as a shock when the varia found out that Isabella remembered nothing from the point she saw Kotetsu get shot. Of course none of them were going to tell the child so they made up a quick white lie about fainting and them saving the day.

Everyday Isabella visited the boy in the hospital, whose worried parents were informed of some terrorist attacking the little girl and about Kotetsu's bout of heroism to save her. They were proud and terrified at the same time.

Isabella had definitely not forgotten her new friends in Japan and had Xanxus promise that she could visit there again, at least this time with a guard. She kept in contact with mainly Haru and Tsuna since she had gotten their numbers before she left. She hadn't seen Hibari since the day he saved her but that would change after Xanxus fulfilled his promise. She always held a person to their word.

%^%^%^%

"NOOOO!" Isabella wailed as squalo tried to pry her from the limo. She was dressed in a cute two pieced purple bathing suit with her hair caught tightly in a bun. The other members of the small family exited from the other side, leaving squalo with the job of getting Isabella out the limo.

They were at the beach, a small vacation that Xanxus felt they all deserved (namely him), Isabella had been ecstatic about going until she watched a documentary on sharks and decided she would never set foot in the, as she outs it, infested waters of doom.

Kotetsu and his family had been invited and were just exiting there expensive vehicle. They all chuckled at squalo's position. For once lussuria did not want to be the mother, he definitely would not be able to handle Isabella if she kept screaming like that.

Everyone (except squalo and Isabella who were still struggling for dominance) set up there stuff on the. It was a private beach owned by vongola and so only those who were from allied families or had the cash to buy the pass were there.

Finally Isabella calmed down and slowly approached her now family members, none of them seemed afraid that something might jump out of the sea and kill them so she settled down with them and munched on the food that was brought by one of the many serving waiters on the beach (…Rich people!)

Then they all decided it was time to enter the crystal clear waters. Everyone went in before her and after a bit of encouraging by kotetsu's mother she was waist deep in the water. She was actually starting to have fun when suddenly she felt something poke her under the water.

She ran for dear life from the water. She was heaving for air when she saw Kotetsu surface, laughing his eyes out.

"Hahahaha! So funny! Yo look like you saw a ghost!"

Isabella growled and eerily removed ten throwing knives from her hair, of course this resulted in her bun becoming loose. She looked like an avenging angel.

"KOTETSU!"

No one really seemed to mind seeing five year olds chasing each other, one throwing knives with deadly precision and the other dodging like his life depended on it (which it did) because this was after all a beach owned by the mafia.

The small family was truly happy. but they had better savour this moment because in the years to come, the event that they had all blocked from there mind would once again resurface and at that time the greatest battle the mafia had ever seen would take place.

**Read and review!**

**so yeah thats all! the next chapter will be about isabella's return trip to japan and then we'll have a time skip! FINALLY she will be older!**


	9. Tsuna's Surprise

**Disclaimer: don't own katekyou hitman reborn!**

**NOTE: this chapter is really short! School is draining me of my life and I never have time for the computer anymore! So I decided to simply put this up for all those readers who have been waiting for months! I'll try to update sooner! Hope you guys like it!...really I hope you do**

**Chapter 9**

%^%^%^%

Sawada Tsunayoshi was never one for surprises so when his father came home and suddenly shouted at him that they were going to meet some very important people later he started to feel very nauseous. For the rest of the day spent the time cleaning up his room like his mother had requested before taking a warm bathe and dressing up in his favorite blue sweater and khaki pants.

Of course he didn't forget the small orange bracelet his friend Isabella had given him while she was here; she said the small blue stones on it were sapphires and that it was really expensive so he shouldn't lose it. He literally kept it under lock and key. It was in her hair when she gave him but she said it could turn into a bracelet if she wanted it to. He found it really cool.

"Tsu-kun! Come down we're ready!" his mother's voice carried from downstairs

"Coming mommy!" He pulled on his small black sneakers and hurried downstairs, nearly tripping in his haste.

"Mou tsu-kun! We're late as it is" his mother, nana, lifted him up and they entered this long black car that was waiting out front. He gapped in awe at the long car; he had never seen one like that before. His father was already seated inside and was busy talking on the phone.

Tsuna would have probably found the ride boring if not for the fact that there was a large TV to entertain him. There was even a magical box that was packed with all sorts of juice, apple was his favorite.

%^%^%^%

"We're here tsu-kun! Come on lets go greet daddies friends!" nana's voice broke his focus on the cartoon but only for a second, because he went right back.

"Uh-uh. I wanna see what watch the tele!"

"Tsu-kun. The sooner we meet them the faster you get to watch the tele"

His father was finally finishing up his tenth call for the entire ride and was now focused on them. "You can get to meet friends Tsuna. Two kids your age are gonna be inside. But first you have to leave the car" Tsuna's face let up at his father's logic. He never had friends; the kids at school continuously made fun of him and were never nice. The only friend he ever had was Isabella.

"Okay!" he practically flew from the car, ready to make friends. Nana giggled, awarding iemitsu a kiss on the cheek for a job well done

Nana scooped the anxious child up into her arms and entered the large Osaka airport. They didn't have to wait for long because mere minutes after they arrived a large group of people turned the corner. She didn't know them but if they were her iemitsu's friends then they were family.

They were dressed in the usual summer dress code, though one of them didn't look so happy about it. The one with an eternal scar marring his face was dressed in a simple red shirt and white pants; he was continually tugging at the collar, sneering whenever he did.

Her eyes zoned in on the two kids. A little boy and girl. The little girl was dressed in the cutest outfit she had ever seen and her mother senses began tingling. She was in a frilly purple and black stripped blouse, a white frilly mini skirt and purple slippers. Her hair was tucked under a black beret with only a few locks falling into her face. The boy next to her was dressed in a simple black shirt and khaki pants. They were both pulling mini suitcases; the girl's was lilac colored with black butterflies while the boy's was blue with black guitars.

The cute pair nearly had nana drooling at the lips; she stared at them for a few minutes before finally ascertaining why she couldn't shake the feeling of knowing them. Tsuna however beat her to the punch

"Kotetsu! Isabella!" he shouted; bolting from her arms and over the surprised kids.

**so thats it1 im really sorry its super short! but i thought i had to put something on! the next part will come on in a few1 be patient! exams are killing me!**


	10. The friendly Reunion

**Disclaimer: dont own katekyou hitman reborn!**

**i finally got to go on a computer**

"Isabella! Kotetsu! Wait up!" Tsuna shouted as he ran up to the before mentioned two. They had only just come yesterday and were staying at his place with everyone else they came with.

He kinda found Isabella's father scary and her mommy really shouted a lot. He liked her sister though, she gave him candy!

They had just left the house some minutes ago, Isablella said they were going to visit some girl named Haru and after that they were going to the dojo in town to visit some boy named Hibari. Isabella's sister hadn't allowed them to leave until she deemed them proper.

So after 2 whole hours of changing they could finally leave. Tsuna was in black baggy pants similar to kotetsu's, the only difference was that kotetsu was khaki. He had a orange and black hooded sweater and a black shirt. Orange Nike's covered his feet.

Kotetsu was in a short sleeved blue shirt and black vest with a black wrist band on each hand.

Isabella on the other hand had thrown a tantrum when her sister wanted to put her in a dress, screaming that she had worn too much of those. Her mother had agreed and so Isabella was allowed to wear something other than the pink dress her sister had picked out.

She was in a white skin tight pants that stopped at her knees, a purple spaghetti strapped blouse and a white sleeveless jacket. She had on purple slippers and a silver anklet on her right leg. Her phone was in the little white handbag she carried.

After walking for a few minutes the trio came face to face with a large house, it literally glittered in the sun. Trees lined the pathway leading up the drive way and a large garden was situated in the courtyard.

Standing at the front of the house was a little girl with purplish brown hair. She was dressed in a simple blue dress and had a little puppy in her hand.

"Isabella!" she shouted, waving the trio over

"Haru!" both girls ran towards each other and met halfway in a tight hug

"It's been so long since Haru has seen you!" Haru gushed with tears

Isabella laughed and slowly dislodged herself from the girl's tight grip "I want you to meet my friends…you've already met kotetsu but not Tsuna…well come on Tsuna! She doesn't bite...I think"

Tsuna took slow cautious steps up to the girl, by the time he reached Kotetsu had already greeted the girl and was standing next to her

"h-hi! I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna" Haru laughed and grabbed the shy boys wrist "come on guys! Lunch is just about ready!"

%^%^%^%

"Soooo," Haru drawled as they neared the large dojo Isabella had pointed out moments ago "is this Hibari person a nice guy?"

Isabella chuckled "yup…at least I think so…Tsuna! Kotetsu! Stop dilly-dallying and hurry up!"

"Oh come on Isa! Let's just check out this store before we meet this Hibari !" kotetsu shouted back from his position in front the Manga store.

"Fine" she grabbed Haru and they both entered the small store, Haru went over to a section labeled 'fantasy' while Isabella went further towards the back. There she saw a column marked 'yaoi' and since as she had no idea what that was she grabbed one of them, a purple one of course.

A second before she opened the book kotetsu and Tsuna announced they were ready. She ran up to the counter and faced the cashier, he wasn't even paying attention to her, and he was more occupied with the game in his hands.

"Hey how much does this cost?"

"Can't you read for yourself?"

Isabella disregarded his vile attitude and simply checked the price tag '49.99' it read, she dug through her purse and took out a fifty dollar note. Slamming down the cash, she stuffed the book in her bag and left.

They all entered the dojo and witnessed a kid getting owned by another kid. Once the mini battle was over they approached the teacher. The moment the man spotted Isabella he grinned.

"Ah! Isa-chan!"

She smiled "hello sensei! I'm looking for a friend. Hibari Kyoya"

It was like the world stopped revolving; everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Isabella in astonishment

"WHAT?"

Isabella cringed "is it that bad to have him as a friend?"

There stared at her like she was the dumbest person on earth

"YES!"

She scoffed and regarded the man before her once more but he too seemed shocked. She was starting to get annoyed but before she could let loose a reel of profanities she had heard her father say, Haru stepped forward.

"We would simply like to speak with him that is all…now, where is Hibari Kyoya?" Haru spoke softly and with an air of authority, Isabella found that Haru should act like this more often.

"Um... he's on the second floor, in the intermediate group" the man was stunned, should a child even sound like that?

"Thank you!" Haru grabbed Isabella's wrist and they were off.

They went up a flight of stairs and entered the large room on that floor. Inside were kids 2 or 3 years above them, each gripping a wooden pole and swinging them around in dangerous manner.

"Wow" Kotetsu said in awe "I can't wait until I reach that level…hey Tsuna you should start classes at this dojo, then we can practice together whenever we visit"

Tsuna looked like he would do anything but that, he caved after Haru informed him that he was the only one in there merry band that wasn't doing classes, she had started private classes around the same time Isabella and Kotetsu had left.

The sensei of this area finally saw them and came over, telling his students to continue. He was a large gruff looking man whose face seemed to be eternally fixed into a scowl.

None of them showed fear, well except for Tsuna, but he was scared of everything.

"Good morning! I'm looking for a friend…Hibari Kyoya!" much to Isabella's dismay they copied the same reaction the idiots from the beginners group had.

"WHAT?"

Isabella cracked. She marched to the front of the older kids and shot them with a glare she got courtesy of her father. They all flinched.

"HIBARI! KYOYA!" they gaped, she was soooo dead!

Suddenly a door was slammed open and the skylark appeared. He had a scowl on his face and was wiping his hands in a cloth.

"I'll bite you to death" he hissed with a dark scowl

Isabella merely smiled "sensei! I'm borrowing you student for the day!" she ran up to Hibari and grabbed a hand, she motioned to Haru who followed her example and together they dragged the 'too-shocked-to-think-clearly' boy from the room.

To say the class was shocked into silence would be an understatement. They were more shocked beyond repair.

The room remained quiet for a while, despite the fact that the kids had left 5 minutes ago. Then, one of them remembered how to speak.

"It's the apocalypse!" he screamed.

Chaos ensued.

**and thats all until i can use a computer!**


	11. The Prince's Kiss

**Dusclaimer: i dont own anything other than the plot!**

**AN: So this is the last chapter with them as kids! the next chapter will be a time skip and the bad guys will finally begin to move!**

Tsuna followed closely behind the still shocked hibari who was being dragged y the two insane girls to a nearby café. Isabella said if he as in a public place he might refrain from…as he put it 'biting them to death'

Tsuna observed the boy, he was really handsome, and he looked like the prince's out of fairy tales. Tsuna found that hibari actually looked cute.

Finally they reached the café, it was a really big, expensive looking one and Isabella entered without a second thought.

They took a seat. Disregarding the looks everyone was giving them. I mean why the hell would kids be in a café without their parents. They probably thought they were runaways.

A maid came up, stooping at the edge of the desk. She stared at hibari for a second before looking back at the rest of them.

"Hi. I'm Amy…did you get separated from your moms and dads?"

Kotetsu fidgeted, he hated when people spoke to him like that "do we look like we got separated?" he asked with a hiss, scrutinizing the girl.

Haru sighed, finally removing her hand from the still shell-shocked hibari "haru finds it nice that you care…we all do…but we aren't runaways. Our parents told us we could go out…do you understand what haru is saying to you?"

Amy seemed to have gone into shock, how could a five year old speak so intellectually. Amy looked over there really expensive dress wears. Even though the Autistic boy was dressed in a karate uniform his face alone screamed rich.

Isabella smiled "we just want a slice of cheesecake for each of us and some cherry smoothies…okay?"

Amy nodded and left, the entirety of the café watching the woman go, wandering why she looked like the living dead

"You should have said please Isa-chan" Tsuna chastised, remembering all those times his mother reprimanded him.

Isabella merely rolled her eyes before focusing all her attention on the still frozen hibari "um hibari?" he didn't speak, his eyes merely twitched.

They tried everything to get him to move but nothing happened. Finally Isabella took out a book, it was a manga from the looks of it.

"lets just leave him be until the food arrives"

Tsuna watched her scan the book, her eyes widening after every page. She actually started to cock her head to the side and turn the book sideways. Wandering why she was behaving that way he read the title 'the dark knight and his lover'

Suddenly she slammed the book down "I know how to wake hibari up! We have to shock him back to reality! But not the literal shock! A different shock!"

Isabella's eyes scanned all of them before finally settling on Tsuna, an evil grinned tore across her face "you'll do nicely…Tsuna…kiss hibari"

"Heiiiii! What?"

They were all staring her like she was crazy.

"It'll work I'm sure of it! Guys can kiss guys you know! My mom and dad do it! And they do the same stuff the guys do in this book! I even saw levi-chan doing that thing the black knight was doing in this book! It was creepy! He was doing it while looking at a picture of my dad…I think you and hibari would look cute to together so you have to kiss him!"

Haru, who had snatched the book from Isabella, had the same expressions Isabella had. "I think she's right! Kiss hibari! That's what the little girlish boy did in this book to wake up the dark knight…wow, can men really do that?" she went back to staring a the book in awe

Tsuna finally caved and switched positions with haru who sat on hibari's right side. After taking a deep breath he stared at hibari's soft pink lips. It wouldn't be so bad. After all, it's just a kiss, his mom kisses him all the time!

With that in mind he closed the distance between their lips, the effect was instantaneous. Hibari's eyes widened a large fraction and he actually started to gap as Tsuna pulled back.

"See?"

%^%^%^%

Hibari had quickly recovered after the jolt and even after 10 minutes of trying to get the stubborn boy to speak he still had not. Hibari had been staring at a fidgeting and blushing Tsuna the entire time.

"Hibari-san look at this" Isabella said as she showed him the book she had been reading "I think you and Tsuna can do that too when you grow up! After all you're just like my mom and dad! Tuna is the girl and you're the boy! So there's no need to think over it all!"

Hibari stared at the book before taking on the same expression haru and Isabella had. Tsuna was really curious about that book now.

Amy suddenly appeared with the pastry and drinks and or the next few minutes everyone enjoyed there meal…well all except for Tsuna whom hibari was still glaring at.

%^%^%^%

For the next 2 weeks they created a pattern, go over to haru's then kidnap hibari and go to the café. The family had been introduced to hibari and haru a few days ago. Nana had been very happy when she saw Tsuna talking to hibari. Isabella remembered her shouting 'I have to start the wedding preparations!'

Hibari had warmed up to them after a few annoying pestering…well that's if you call warming up speaking a few words and not threatening to 'bite them to death'

Isabella knew he liked Tsuna. After all Tsuna was cute and adorable and his frail demeanor made anyone want to protect him…and she knew hibari had a secret obsession with cute things.

It might take a while but soon they would be a couple just like those people in the book she bought. She had shown lussuria and he had, much to her dismay, thrown it to the ground, torched it and then chanted a banishing charm before burying it.

He said she was too young for those things…stupid lussuria!

%^%^%^%

It was around 1 pm and everyone from the sawada and Miura household were standing in the Osaka airport, saying there farewells to their new found friends. Hibari as there too, though he looked like he would be anywhere but there.

"See you next summer minna!"Isabella shouted as she followed behind her family

"Hurry back!" haru shouted above everyone else, she had a really loud voice

"Take care of Tsuna hibari!" Isabella informed the frowning boy, He knew what that meant, Tsuna had signed up for the same dojo hibari attended so hibari was entitled to protect the shy boy, she knew he would, after all he was there friend…and friends protected their comrades.

With one last wave she lost sight of them and started to board the plane…she would se them again next summer and probably the winter that was coming.

They were friends and they would stay friends…she couldn't wait until they grew up. Life would definitely get more entertaining.

**FINALLY! they can be older now!most things will go as they went before but since its Au dont expect much!**


End file.
